


Attempted Renderings of Uzumaki Kurama

by JadeFlicker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Rendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFlicker/pseuds/JadeFlicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it seems that this is turning into a bigger thing than I thought...But here's fanart for <i>reverse</i> by blackkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uzumaki Kurama Profile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> What can I say? This fanfiction ( _reverse_ ) by blackkat gives me so many feels and now I'm obsessed. And that led to me have the very strong impulse to render Uzumaki Kurama in the Naruto-animation style, because I just wanted to see. To you, blackkat, because _reverse_ is just wonderful.
> 
> Disclaimer: Original base is older Hokage Naruto, because his face shape is different from his younger selves so I tried to keep that.
> 
> Yes, this was done with Paint. Because this was done on an impulse that went late into the wee hours of the night, and my own computer doesn't have anything like Photoshop.
> 
> I may or may not have had A LOT of caffeine.

 

_"The gods look after drunks, idiots, and wayward time-traveling bijuu."_

 

Uzumaki Kurama, " _a time-traveling bijuu possessing the body of the last Clan Head and not actually an Uzumaki"_  .

 

 

Thank you blackkat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Naruto's original facial expression on the base didn't quite fit? So I decided to try to go with a smaller, crooked smile and a half-lidded look as an attempt for a fond or amused "oh really" look.
> 
> I will go pass out now. Good night.
> 
> EDIT: Here's my tumblr (http://jflicker.tumblr.com/), I'm currently taking suggestions/requests.


	2. Another Kurama Rendering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, one fierce looking Kurama being a grumpy, not-so-fuzzy butthead. He’s that regular level of angry, but not quite completely vicious “I-will-tear-out-Kaguya’s-heart-and-feed-it-to-her” pissed. I’m working on the rendering of him being that pissed. Believing me, there does seem to be a difference. Here’s to hoping I get that one up soon too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But then I had to change the mouth, the position of the eyes and eyebrows, the coloring, the way the ears were positioned, square off the chin to make it closer to older Naruto’s face shape), shading, hair and clothes.
> 
> Still used Paint. But thanks to someone’s suggestion, I’m looking into GIMP (and more important, whether or not my PC can even handle it).
> 
> Disclaimer: Original base is glaring Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I like this one much better than the first. Though that might partially be because I’m not in the process of passing out. Yipee.
> 
> On the other hand, I’m having conflicted feelings between “Kurama really is very, very pretty >83″, (with chapter 32) “Zabuza, you lucky bastard you!”, and “Kakashi get a move on, COME ON!”.
> 
> Also for anyone interested, here's my tumblr (http://jflicker.tumblr.com/). I'm currently taking suggestions/requests/ideas (anyone willing to bounce ideas).


	3. Just Sorrow, Just Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did another one. It's Kurama at that first inn in Chapter 3. I'll probably do a few more renderings of grieving Kurama.

 

 

_"The anger filled him up, before, the anger and the petty bits of irritation, but in the spill of cold moonlight falling through the window, all of that has been burned away. Grief rises in its place, too much for his tiny human body to contain, and Kurama feels like it should wash him away, drown him completely. But instead it builds and builds and there's no release, no deliverance. Just—grief. Just sorrow. Just loss, and the burning, twisting **knowledge** seared right into the heart of him that nothing will ever be the same again."_

_-_ blackkat,  _reverse_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't actually sure what his hair would really like before he gave himself a rough haircut, so this picture was actually me kinda experimenting. Reviewing those first chapters, I think I'll make the next few pictures with longer hair?
> 
> Disclaimer: Original base is grieving Naruto.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!


	4. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Uzumaki Kurama renderings for Kat’s lovely fanfiction. Both were inspired by that first absolutely heartbreaking chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Original base of the first Naruto is a shocked Naruto from the war with I think Neji's or Sakura's hand. But I recolored it to match Naruto's skin tone instead and Naruto became Kurama. Second picture's base is actually originally Sakura.

_“‘We’re going to fix things,’ he says, blue eyes burning, and his fingers brush Kurama’s cheek. There’s no sense of fur, no fox’s snout, and Kurama goes still, too shocked to fight.”_      -@blackkatmagic, _reverse_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make the hair seem a bit more messy because he hasn’t trimmed it yet, and the hair’s important. Seriously, Kurama pushes his hair out of his face at least 3 times per chapter. So I _tried_ to get it right.


	5. Stop Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. A new one.
> 
> And because I am evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurama crying because REASONS.

 

" _'You’ve always been a hero, Kurama. Now everyone will be able to see it.'_

He can't quite stop the shattered, shaken sound that tears itself from his throat, can't fight the way his eyes are burning, and he hunches forward over the sill, leaning out into the rain.

He pretends that the wetness streaking his cheeks is just the rain, but it’s painfully hot, and the raindrops are cold. How pathetic, that he can't even lie to himself."

-blackkat, reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original base was of Naruto crying.


	6. Best Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went there. I fucking went there. Sacrifice your sugar and caffeine to me because I am EEEEEVVVVIIILLLL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Original base was Naruto hugging his dark side.

__   


 

_"'I don’t want that either! You give the best hugs, Kurama-nii!'_

_If he does, it’s only because he remembers the one Naruto gave him right before the end, all warmth and certainty and kindness, as hot as sunlight after a long winter and shot through with the certainty that Kurama would save them all. "_   
  


-blackkat, _reverse_


End file.
